Sadistic Vs Masochistic
by And I was Like OMG
Summary: The War at Hogwarts had ended. Hermione has lost friends and family, now she's given the chance to stop the war from coming at all. She has her mission: Infiltrate the Death Eaters in the past, & save Tom Riddle or End Him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 2nd Rewrite but I'M FULLY committed. I have new plan. I have laid out all my chapter in order so I know what the general topic of the next chapter is and everything! Check out my profile for the schedule for the releases and stuff. This chapter is still the same so no worries! **

**~Sorry Again but everything in the orginial will be in this rewrite unlike the old rewrite.~**

**Chapter 1 : Without A War**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Updated: March 10, 2012**

**Length: 900**

The war has been won.

"Professor McGonagall?" called Hermione from the front of the door of the Headmistress's Office.

"Are you there?" she called again, still without an answer in return.

Where was she? Didn't McGonagall ask her to meet her in the Great Hall at 8 pm sharp? Maybe she was just running late, yes she must have had some late business to wrap up. That was it. Or what if... what if she was actually endanger and all she was doing was standing there idly while she was killed or tortured to death.

Minutes flew passed 'til was exactly she had waited 3 hours for McGonagall to show.

She's never late, thought Hermione.

Hermione made her wait to the Headmistress's Office with a startling speed. As she got closer to the Gargoyles she whispered, ""

Ascending up the stair hastily, with her wand out ready to attack in an instant.

"Profess-" abruptly she was cut off when the portrait on the wall began to talk.

"Ah my dear, you're here! Wonderful, wonderful." he smiled sweetly at her as he went to grab his bowl of Lemon Drops and promptly sat in his seat in the portrait.

Hermione just stood there, mouth slightly open, bug eyed, and awestricken.

"Ms. Granger do take a seat. It is awfully rude to stand and stare." he tsk-ed at her.

Too stunned to say a word Hermione complied.

"P-pp-professor?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes, dear what its the problem?" Dumbledore asked in a caring voice, looking at her with a calm and relaxed face.

After a minute of silence. Albus smiled sweetly at her beckoning her answer.

"Well... Professor... I came her to see the Headmistress... and she must have gotten the times mixed up." Hermione paused to a moment trying to find the right words.

"I thought that she...ummm... told me to be here at rrr... 8pm sharp. She seems to be... sorta 3 hours late, sir." Hermione turned her face towards the ground to not have to see his face.

"8pm hmm? Well it seems that Minerva's memory has been fading Ms. Granger or... I guess this meeting is now top priority." Dumbledore said solemnly. And taking the hit Hermione's head whipped up.

"Meaning exactly, sir?" Hermione asked pointedly at him. Had Professor McGonagall been holding information from her, them, at the Order Meetings. What exactly was a grave to speak about that she and Dumbledore felt that it was too important or critical to tell anyone even his most trusted allies? Even after the war.

"Professor..." Hermione called again hoping for an answer.

"All in good time Ms. Granger. This is actually the reason why I called you to my office today." A moment went passed of complete silence.

"How would you like to end the Second War without even a fight?"

"W-wwwith out even a fight?" stammered Hermione. That was crazy take. No one, nobody could do such a thing. Not even Dumbledore, or in this case his portrait, could he? … No it was impossible, absolute insanity, but she had to question… "How is that even possible, sir?" Hermione rose out of her seat in the heat of the moment stepping towards Dumbledore with almost excitement.

"It is entirely possible Ms. Granger. All I need you to do is go over to Fawkes and underneath his cage you will find a trap door in the floor." Dumbledore said simply, like the answer was there the whole time and he just now remember about it.

It couldn't possibly be that simple otherwise Dumbledore would have done it before... right?

Still cautious, she slowly walked over the Fawkes, gave his a courteous nod, and moved his cage slightly over and lifted the small rug. And there it was. A small compartment hidden in the floor was very smart, she had to admit but what was so important that Dumbledore and McGonagall had hidden it so close the themselves? Was it that important to keep it safe or just held some important but was really worth the hassle of hiding it to such an extent. Then again, this was McGonagall if it was hidden in anyway it was of course of absolute importance, wouldn't it?

Inside was what looked like a slightly larger version of a time turner.

"A time turner?"

Hermione took a closer look at the 'Time Turner' and noticed some subtle differences. The device had 3 notches on the bottom rim of it. Then, there was the silver stand that ran through it instead of the gold. Next was the text underneath the device

"_Una volta che una volta, due volte farà. Come le sabbie del flusso tempo reale. Il cambiamento è stato fatto, si sono passati attraverso. Prendetevi il tempo e scoprire il nuovo voi."_

And if her Italian was accurate enough the translation of this was,

"_Once a turn, twice will do. As the sands of time flow true. The change has been done, you have gone through. Take the time and discover the new you."_

_The you..._, she thought. _Guessing from the text a new identity was created for the user when turned, they weren't left with their or__iginal names an identities that they ha, had prier to the trip. Much different than the Time Turner. But if there was a new for a new identity how far could the wearer go far back? Extraordinary,_ she though.

"Close Ms. Granger actually it's one of my own creations, A Tempo Praeses."

"Tempo Praeses?"

"Exactly, a time keeper. Unlike the Time Turner, the Time Keeper may take you farther than a few hour or so. The Tempo Praeses could take you make years." He said with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See the same. I barely touched it, the next 3 chapters are definitely not the same. AT ALL but they make the story line WAY longer and better. I promise. **

**Also I'm in need of Beta anyone interested. I need a few of them for all my stories and this new one. Thanks.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is a bit different than the rest but not so much. Just minor changes that had to be made for the next 2 chapters. Hope you like.**

**Chapter 2: The Choice**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Updated: March 03, 2012**

**Length: 764**

"YEARS! But Professor-"

"Yes, Ms. Granger, years. It is of my design in you are wondering, so no it is not in a text of any kind. Rather this instrument is only... why a year or so old!" this shocked Hermione. A year? Dumbledore would have been in his last months of life! No wonder he hadn't used it!

"So Professor-" again cut of by another remark from Dumbledore

"As a matter of fact no Ms. Granger I have not tested it.

"And you expect me to try to go back 50 some odd years!" she shrieked.

_No way could the Albus Dumbledore be suggesting such a thing. No, no way..._

"There's no way Professor McGonagall would approve of this!"

"Ah but she has, my dear girl. Trust me it's quite safe-"

"BUT YOU JUST SAID YOU **HAVEN'T** TESTED IT-" Hermione exclaimed with fierce animosity for being used as a lab rat.

"Yes in fact I haven't but it doesn't mean that I do not believe-" she cut him of yet again with more rage and angry in here eyes.

"I don't care what you believe quite frankly, sir! This is in all matters of speaking absolutely bloody mad! You speak as if you know this will work how may I ask do **you** just _know _it will work might I ask? When in fact there has been no test, there has been some factual proper proof to what _theory_ you have _conceive_ may in fact be true!"

"Ms. Granger. Just because I have not tested it. Does not mean there is not a test. I have in fact _conceive _an experiment to test my _theory_ to make into _factual proper proof._" he puffed crossing his arms and pouting a bit.

"I meant no offense Professor is just the fact that-"

"Yes I know the dangers of this Ms. Granger now if you'd let me finish my explanation we might just get to the experiment soon." he rolled his eyes and began again.

"Ah-hm. As I was saying. The Tempo Praeses could in theory travel years into the past but that is not all. Also in theory I could very well rewrite history as we know it adding a new addition to it's mixed making it belong to that era." he passed for a moment to let it sink in for her.

"For example you travel back to what, the 18th century? And you were born September 19th 1979, correct? Your personal would belong to that century. No one will know you but the few intermediate few and your birthday will still be the same. You would have a whole new life there and remember it all, your original time and new time. Both over lapsing but never intertwining."

"So you are saying I will belong to that time? But if that happens doesn't that mean-"

"I'm afraid so, child. The you in this time will exist no more or at least to everyone's recollection but yours. Not even I will remember you."

"What about my parents, Professor? Since I'm not technically conceived in this time what happens to them?"

"They will carry on as though obilivated of your whole existed of you. It would be much difference from now, aye?" Dumbledore said softly. There it was again, was that damned twinkle in his eye that could sway your very judgment.

"You have a choice here, Ms. Granger. Save your parents, friends, and the world from the terror to come with a war or live with it and fight a war that will like thousands more." he exerted grimly.

Dumbledore always knew. Even in death. The dark secret she had been hiding from everyone. The fact that her parents would not remember her. No they weren't even in Britain anymore. She had sent them overseas to Australia for hiding. For all she knew Death Eaters could have already found and murdered them and she wouldn't have had the slightest of clue. Her parents didn't deserve it. They were innocent only the fact that they had a mudblood witch as a child would be their down fall.

Why wouldn't she take the chance to officially rid her parents of a short lived life and cruel murder they did nothing to deserve? Going back to the past to save thousands maybe millions. What was one life compared to that? Absolutely nothing.

After all this consider Hermione made her choice.

"I could to rid the world of Voldemort, Professor." she paused and one single tear slid down her face.

"Without a war." Dumbledore smiled down on her

**A/N: Check them? Mainly grammar so yeah. Get ready for the next 2 ;D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is! Finally the talked about change for my old reviewers and readers. Here's where you'll start to see Hermione's dilemma. **

**Chapter 3: A Daughter**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Updated: March 03, 2012**

**Length: 1074**

"How exactly does this work, sir?" Hermione asked. She hadn't quite gotten that fair in her train of though yet. Would it be like Time Turner? Or maybe you turned those dials on the rim of the device?

"It is neither, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore inquired. By Merlin was that creepy. He always knew! Sheesh.

Hours Later, the paper work had been file out and all was left was the Tempo Praeses.

Hermione Granger would be sent to the past to "save" Tom, to keep him from becoming the horrid Voldemort he was destined to become. The planned had been laid into play now she only had to follow the steps at instructed. She would be the only one to remember the evil Lord Voldemort and that was the sacrifice she had willingly accepted. She would no be returning back to her time she was stuck in the past forever.

Everything had been finalized and was down in writing.

_Hermione Granger, born 1926 to Albus Dumbledore (Pure blood) and Viola Granger (Muggle born) at 3:16am on September 19. Half-blood. Viola Granger – Dead in birth. Albus Dumbledore – still alive. Birth – her 17th year of November 23 Hermione Dumbledore ne Granger had lived in America with Uncle, Aberforth Dumbledore home schooled. Exceedingly High Advance NEWT and OWLS. Degrees in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Medicine._

Hermione Granger would from now 'til she died be a Dumbledore she would not be going back to her friends and family. For one they would not remember her. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and herself had wiped everyone who knew or heard of Hermione from there memory. No more was there the famous Golden _Trio _but _Duo. _Harry and Ronald there was no Hermione in their recollection. Hermione was a complete stranger. Not even an acquaintance.

Only McGonagall and Dumbledore remembered her. Not the McGonagall now but then. When the time came she would remember the her or someday Hermione would meet Minerva but til then she was also a stranger to her as well. Only the Dumbledore now and then remembered Hermione for who she truly was.

Hermione's one and only agenda as of now was to save the magically world from the terrors of the Dark Lord Voldemort and while she was at it unite the world and get rid of their petty "Pure-Blood-ism" rubbish. Sure traditions were important but some were due time for the throwing out.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious, Dumbledore!" he shouted.<p>

"I'm perfectly serious Nicholas. Please refrain from yelling at me in such an ungentlemanly fashion, it is quite rude." Dumbledore tsk-ed at him the same way he had tsk-ed at Hermione in the future.

"You're bloody metal if you actually going to let this happen! Ti-." He paused for a moment. "Really Dumbledore? Could you be that naive? The paper work, the publicity, the questions, the concerns..."

"Hush now, Flamel! My daughter's paper are fine. She'll be here tomorrow, please stop making mountains out of molehills, you are being such a prude." Albus said with a sigh as he sat back down behind his desk.

"Enough of this Albus, you know I only have your best interest at heart. Do you really believe bring your 'daughter' here to our time is really the best idea? It's idiotic not to go over the disadvantages of another family member at risk if you really thinking about it." Flamel shaking his head in concern.

Little did they know that there was a man just outside the Transfiguration Professor's teacher. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

_A Daughter? Dumbledore has a daughter? Questionable to say the least. Hmmm... ,_thought Tom.

"How old is she Albus?" asked Nicholas.

"Actually Nicholas she just turned 20." he said nodding with a smile.

_He in fact had not the slightest clue Dumbledore had a child or ha(d/s) a partner in that department. More to the matter had even conceived the fact that Dumbledore had what it took to do so. It __was a fairly common rumor that Dumbledore didn't... _uh-hm. _Curve__ that way._

_"20 ay'? Hmmm... she just out of school. Very young." nodding in return._

_Yes very young. Just my age, _Tom inwardly chuckled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Hermione." he chirped with a chuckle.

"Hello, Professor!" Hermione grinned and then remember that this was not her Professor but her father she couldn't imagine was it was actually like to be a DUMBLEDORE now but now she had to actual like nothing had changed and she has always been Hermione Dumbledore.

Dumbledore on the other hand shot her a confused look and then laughed, "Ah yes! Dear but you know Father works just fine, even though you're now a professor here now!" he said with a little chuckle again under his breath.

_Professor!__? _She was a professor now! Oh gosh this wasn't supposed to happen she was supposed to a student at the very least but not a bleeding professor, but she had to play it off as she knew exactly was he was talking about so she returned his smile and laughed as though she were on the inside of this rubic joke.

"Of course, father." She chuckled again hoping it sounded convincing enough not see how this could go off without a hitch.

"So where's Uncle Aberforth" she looked around hoping her favorite barman was around.

"Ah, Aberforth, he said he'd come and wish you good luck before you started your DADA position." So that was her job, she sighed, great the cursed position, lovely.

"But" she asked, her voice stretched awaiting the answer.

"You know your Uncle, he's busy." He stated as though everything was fine, but she knew her_ Father _better then he though she recognized that strain in his voice masked by this usual stoic and unfazed façade, but Hermione Dumbledore probably not so she did not question it and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, sir" she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the fact that she had to pretend to be unsuspicious of her Uncle's disappearance.

Dumbledore heartily laughed, stopped and turned to face her.

"Come now, dear. We have to get your accounts in order now that you're back in Britain." He motioned with his head to grab onto his arm and prepare to apparated.

Back_ in __Britain__! Oh gosh please tell me, Hermione Dumbledore has a diary._ She huffed a little and then turned back around to her Father and smiled.

"Coming, Father."

And with a pop they apparated to Diagon Alley.

**A/N: OHHHH NOOOOO! They don't know her! Ahhh~ there it is. Yay :) the next one is the final upload of this month. Next month around the beginning of April will be the next upload. It's already a quarter of the way done so it should be done soon.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: NEW PART OF THE STORY!  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 : Gringotts**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Updated: March 03, 2012**

**Length: 938**

"First stop, Gringotts." He said with a quick nod into the direction of the grand and rather old building.

"Gringotts, sir?" Hermione stated with surprise. Why would we be Gringotts of all places first?

"Yes dear. We going to have with draw some funds from our family vault and properly make a separate account for you now that you work at Hogwarts with your dear old man." he chuckled as they walked into Gringotts.

"Albus, welcome." Hermione turned to see a rather old goblin standing in front of her and Dumbledore. His eyes were emotionless like the rest of the Goblins but this one seemed a bit more... sociable.

"Ah! Raoul! How long has it been since I've seen you!" Albus exclaimed with a smile.

"Yesterday Albus really, keep your voice down please." the goblin shook his head as if in frustration but there was a same glint of a smile she saw as he turned around.

"This must be Ms. Hermione Dumbledore. I heard about you, girly. Your father was so excited to here you were moving back to England." he said nonchalantly, as if being brushed off.

"Yes sir, I am-" before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by the goblin.

"But I can't just take your word for it. Wand?" he spoke harshly as he held out his hand for her wand. Absolutely no respects for other except Dumbledore it seem. She shook her head grimly.

_Doesn't like to dwell on things thi__s one... _thought Hermione.

"Wand,_ Ms. Dumbledore._" he spoke again

Blushing she looked up to his awaiting hand and reluctantly handed over her wand.

"Here Mr. Raoul." she whispered keeping her head down in embarrassment.

After a few moments of examining the wand, negative thoughts came to mind.

_What if Hermione Dumbledore didn't have that wand here? What if they think she was an imposter. Could Dumbledore vouch for her if so? What if Dumbledore didn't believe her!_

A few agonizing moments of inspecting it he nodded and handed back her wand.

"Very well." he murmured. "You are in fact Ms. Dumbledore." he swiftly turned around to grab a rather large golden key. "Let's be off, if you haven't notice I do not have to the time to be leisurable, Ms. Dumbledore."

Hermione looked around. There was no one. Not a single person was in, so why was he so persistent making this a quick and supposed obnoxious job?

Goblins were known for their extremely punctual work ethical and ability.

_But by gosh why must Goblins be so bloody aggravating!_ , thought Hermione, but then instantly felt guilty for even thinking that. She was the founder of S.P.E.W. How could she be making a joke at a creature's expense?

As the cart made it saw through the twist and turns of the underground caves, Hermione to wonder more about her "new" life. How was Hermione Dumbledore supposed to act? For she was a Dumbledore was she regal? Was she kind a fair hearted like her _father. _That was still going to have to take some getting used to, father. She was the daughter of the Albus Dumbledore, her Headmaster for the past 6 years. That was truly bizarre.

The more she thought about it the more she realized the downfall of all this, like dowsing her with ice cold water.

No longer would she be Hermione Jean Granger, 1/3 of the Golden Trio, Know-It-All (well that) Muggle born, or friends with Harry, Ron, or Ginny.

She sighed. They were probably better off without her. If she could complete her mission here she could save Harry the heart break of losing his parents and godfather, Ginny and Ron the agony of losing their brother, even Molly of losing her twin brothers Gideon and Fabian Prewett. All she had to do was rid the world of one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The man that had made her life a living hell. Had, had her Petrified her in her 2nd year with his pet Basilisk, murdered her classmate Cedric Digory, and forced her to such extremes as to obilivate her parents and move them to Australia.

Yes this "man" was a menace to society and had to be stopped. She had a few plans up her sleeve just for the job, and if that didn't work... the final choice would be Death. Hopefully it wouldn't have to excel to such extremes, but in the end what is one life compared to thousands?

Exactly, it is nothing especially if he brought it upon himself. Hermione was just... cleaning up the mess if you will.

As they entered the Dumbledore Family Vault, all thoughts started to subside.

Only two words ran through her mind now, _I'm here. I'm here. I'm here. I'm here. I'm here._

Unaware that Dumbledore and the goblin had gotten out of the cart and were walking towards the entrance.

" Ah-hm, Ms. Dumbledore I do hope you decide to join us rather _soon _perhaps?" he sneered, his voice oozing with deep sarcasm.

"Coming, sir" she squeaked racing towards them. How embarrassing. She was sure this was not how the normal Hermione Dumbledore acted by the look on her 'fathers' face. How could she keep up the act of a girl she did not know? Her Dumbledore left her a rather difficult task indeed. But now was not the time to dwattle she had to "prove" herself as a Dumbledore in front of her father and Raoul.

She put all finally thoughts behind and raised her face to smile at them in reassurance, then talking her first steps into the famed Dumbledore Vaults.

**A/N: It's more like a contemplating chapter for Hermione to go along with the story. Next chapter we are going to, Magical Menagerie.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been a month, dearies! I apologize for the wait so in return I have doubled the chapter count and am half way through Chapter 6 ;) Alright!**

**P.S I'm looking for a Beta :( If you know one or if are one please PM me if you're interested. This is why my fanfics take so long to post I try to beta but it is hard . I always fade out somewhere and miss the mistake, i need another set of eyes!  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: The Vaults**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Updated: April 05, 2012**

**Length: 2,629 (actual wording)**

** 84( Top: A/N)**

** 248 (Bottom: A/N)**

The Dumbledore Vaults were nothing like she imagined, only blowing her imagination out of the waters and showing her these intimidating, horrifically glorifying PILES of gold. This vault would have made the Queen of England piss her pants. And all Hermione could do was stand there in awe. Of course now was not the time. Hermione Dumbledore would probably never even second glance at the mounds and mounds of gold about her. _No._ She shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. She quickly pulled her head up and ran after her "father".

Dumbledore stopped and turned towards his daughter and after a long moment he finally spoke, "Hermione" he said softly as though this was a matter that had to be handled with deep care. Hermione straighten her posture and cleared her throat as to not draw too much attention to how nervous she was to the professor.

"Y-yes father" she stuttered, unable to avoid showing the nervousness. Blushing beet red Hermione ducked her head down, _what a dunderhead! _She though, as silently degraded herself.

"Hermione" Dumbledore uttered more sternly this time, Hermione swiftly jumped up at the sound of his almost harsh sounding voice. Dumbledore only used his "Angry" voice as she had dubbed it when he was irritated. The problem was it had never been directed at her and now that she was on the receiving end of it she could feel the bone chilling effect of it and how with just his words Dumbledore was able to intimidate all of his opponents. He would have made an incredible muggle lawyer, judges eating out of his hands.

The professor say his daughter's crestfallen face and sighed, "Hermione, it's time to go child." trying to speak in a lighter tone as he saw he had startled his daughter so, he didn't understand why he felt so spited at the moment, maybe it was the stress of the new year at Hogwarts, another year of Tom Riddle, he sighed. Indeed it would be especially with his daughter teaching there, she was only fresh out of her schooling, so many of the students, namely the boys would probably not take her seriously. But of course that was their funeral.

Hermione meanwhile was frantic. She hadn't even noticed Dumbledore deep in thought as she was well in her own. This whole trip was almost a blur. First she was a hysterical mess worrying if she'd even get into Gringotts with the identity Hermione Dumbledore, then she was awestricken by the Dumbledore gold, and finally stunned silent with the harshness of Dumbledore's overpowering voice. She was appalled that Dumbledore hadn't noticed anything yet. Surely she wasn't pulling anything over him or rather 'pulling the wool over his eyes' And if she was that was a feat all on its own. Maybe, just maybe she could do this. Even without the complete Golden Trio with her and if she could complete her task she could save Harry, Ron, hell even Luna, Ginny, Neville, and everyone in the future from experiencing the crude fate that was Voldemort.

What Hermione didn't know was that, that thought alone would be the thought that would keep her moving throughout this whole mess.

As they walked out of Gringotts father and daughter were talking animatedly with one another discussing which shop would be affective to visit next.

"You won't need anything for your classes, Hermione. I've already taken care of that. All of the parchment and quills you will need are carefully stashed in your classroom at this very moment. Your class is spotless as the caretaker Mr. Pringle has so graciously cleaned for you. All that's left now is your curriculum, dear." He nodded quite happily that so much was done even a month before the school was to be in session. He would of course would only have the best for his darling daughter.

"Well in that case, I'd rather like to go to Magical Menagerie." she responded quickly.

"Why would that be, Hermione?" he stopped looking at her questioningly.

"Well I miss Crookshanks for one..." after she spoke she quickly wished she hadn't. Crookshanks wasn't even from this time! And it's highly unlikely that Hermione Dumbledore had a cat named Crookshanks like her! But she couldn't just drop this whole conversation, she sighed. Maybe she could lie her way through this one...

"and I'd rather like to get a new one, sir." she spoke again tenderly as though Hermione Dumbledore had really lost her animal, maybe she could play it off like she got one in the states and that why Dumbledore never knew about it.

"Ah, I remember that old cat, tried to claw my eyes a rather few more times than necessary really." He smiled as if he were telling a joke, Hermione on the other hand was shocked. Hermione Dumbledore really did have a cat? Like her Crookshanks? _Maybe Hermione Dumbledore was too different than Hermione Granger_, she dared hoped. If that was the cases she wouldn't have such a hard time _memorizing _her **life**, by Merlin she even got headaches thinking about it.

As they made their way to Magical Menagerie on the North side of Diagon Alley only a short walk away from Gringotts, Hermione noticed the looks they were getting by the crowd, she could almost hear their gossiping. "_Is that Professor Dumbledore daughter? Why she looks fresh out of schooling. Heard she's a new teacher at Hogwarts, DADA! Only got the job because of her father. I heard she's plenty smart all on her own. Probably spoiled, didn't even go to Hogwarts I heard she was too precious and was _homeschooled_." _The funny thing was these rumors were the only thing about her life she had to go on. Had she really been homeschool? Spoiled? Smart… well that one was a given but really, were the things these people saying true?

As they enter Menagerie's the door jingled alerting the shopkeeper a new customer had walked in. "Welcome to Magical Menagerie! Where we sell the best animals in the business!" a rather plump and red looking women sang happily, beamed up at them. She was no taller than 4'10 and that did nothing but emphasize her waist line. She was not the old man she had met in the future here in Menagerie when she bought her precious Crookshanks. This woman just oozed perkiness, something Hermione found rather disturbing.

"Fanny Seymour Knaggs, at your service dearies what can I get for 'ya?" she grinned almost too cheerfully.

"It's fine, we're just looking." Hermione thanked the woman and began to look around, but it wasn't a while later the woman was back asking if she needed anything, there had to be at least 20 more customers here for her to bug but she just had to follower her around. Hermione truly had the worst of luck.

Now this game of Cat and Mouse went on for about 30 more minutes of Hermione looking around, petting the cats and eye balling the owls, especially the snowy white one on the window sill that look just like Hedwig.

And like clockwork Ms. Knaggs would ask every 5 minutes "Do you need any assistance?", "Could I be of service" "Need anything dearie?" the lady really did live up to her name NAGS! If she'd just leave her ALONE, but every time Hermione would wave her off with a simple, no thank you and a polite smile and the lady would continue to follow her only to leave if a customer was desperate need of her assistance. Dumbledore found this quite amusing. He saw how his daughter was being… how to put this in a polite way... stalked by the saleswoman and found it quite entertaining. He could feel his daughter's temper rising even from here, in the far corner in the front of the store and he knew it was only a matter of time 'til she blew.

Just like Dumbledore had said, Hermione was at her boiling point. hadn't left her side for the past 10 minutes, truly suffocating her. Hermione was kneeling down, petting the Transforming Rabbits when Fanny spoke up again, the final question,

"Dearie, are you sure you couldn't use any assistance, a pureblooded lady such as yourself should never kneel over or have to look for her _own _familiar, and to say the least you seem a bit at a lost." She grinned at Hermione like a caring 'mother' would trying to teach her daughter right from wrong. She could see it was all an act, trying to please the 'Dumbledore's' and she found it rightfully insulting, why didn't she give all her customers the same respect and attentiveness as she gave her? Because they were from "inferior" birth? That had her blood scorching red. But unlike her school day where Hermione would in either case end it in a yelling match, a plain old punch, or even her Avis Oppugno as she did on Ron countless of times. Hermione decided to approach this problem the "pureblooded" way Ms. Knaggs was so coincidentally fond of. So when she finally looked over her shoulder, flashed her a bright smile in return, she could tell Ms. Knaggs' smile was absolute fake, but of course two could play it that game.

"Actually _Fanny_ I'm looking for a familiar, I had a half- Kneazle cat before but now I'm looking for something different, perhaps rabbit, bird, maybe even a rat. "You know, just something to mend my lonely heart, really." She smirked, sure she knew she was being rude but this lady was a deep thorn in her side. Hermione then turned around, "You know , I think I'm quite qualified to have an opinion of my own, thank you very much. Now if you'd so graciously offered me such attentive help I'm _sure _your other customers would just _love _an ounce of that help, wouldn't you?" Grandly motioning to all the other customers that we're bustling around the store, frantic parents with wild children about.

Blushing violently, Ms. Knaggs all but barreled her way through the frenzied crowd to deal with the calamity.

Albus unable to contain his mirth expelled a short snort out that followed by a howling roar of laughter. Hermione following along with her father's amusement also began to laugh. It took at least a full 5 minutes for their laughter to subside to allow them to have any actual conversation.

"Hermione, dear! How did I manage to live without your sense of humor for the past few years, I'll never know!" This statement was soon followed by another round of roaring laughter. Leave Dumbledore dreadfully breathless, he then said he was in need of a bit of rest and hugged her goodbye and began his journey back to Hogwarts.

Hermione could only smile at her father's antics. It was a little bizarre seeing such a happy and carefree Dumbledore, not that he wasn't during her time at Hogwarts, no Merlin forbid! It was just … she had never really heard her beloved professor truly laugh. A simple chuckle at most or a sly almost Slytherin smirk was what he usually wore, but strangely enough his Gryffindor traits always seemed to eclipse it to were people saw it as the 'Dumbledore' smile, or better known as the 'Knowing' smile, but she saw what was really under that smile, a broken man, dreams shattered, a lonely man.

Slowly but surely Hermione lost herself into that part of her mind, a newly occupied place where problems beyond problems piled themselves on one another, where everything was categorized into nice neat stacks of trials, issues, and plans of new life here in 1946.

"_Aye! Lassie, you seem oddly exceedingly agitated for a bird that just blew off so much steam." _A sleek baritone voice hissed out.

"Hey! I heard that!" Hermione screamed turning around to yelling into the rude man's face but as soon as she turned around no one was there. She quickly looking back and forth, still nobody was there. And it seemed no one had paid her any attention to her yelling over the commotion of the store's customers and their wicked children.

"_You dear, have a lot to learn it seems." _She could just hear the smile in the silky voice. As she began to argue her case again, "Well in my opinion –" but was bluntly ignore as the voice began to speak again, "Well not to be _rude" _at this she let out a barked laugh which she quickly tried to cover with a cough but unfortunately the suave voice caught it and let out unabashed snicker.

"_As I was saying, you have a lot to learn, nyoka msemaji, now turn around and look down." _the man in question let out a soft hiss, as she turned around she found the most frightening sight. What the voice had directed her to was a rather 2 and half foot golden snake, shaded with a battleship gray.

"I'm an Atheris Squamigera, if you're wondering the breed, msemaji." The snake stated as he swayed to and fro.

"I'm talking to a snake!" she whispered in shock. An actual snake. The worried expression must have been seen by the snake but not even a second after the snake spoke again.

"Yes, yes you're talking to a snake, a magical snake. Shouldn't you be used to this by now you're what 20? You should at least be familiar with my brethren; you are indeed a witch, are you not?" he rolled his jade splashed eyes at her in mockery and continued.

"So are we going now?" he whined. Like a tired child that had to go shopping with his mother all day. She didn't even have the slightest clue as to what he was talking about!

"We!" she cried, giving him a 'Are-You-Crazy' look. This snake didn't very well think she was taking him… her … it home with her did it?

"Yes, WE! You can't honestly leave me, a poor defenseless small snake, like little ol' me here with all these raging people, what if I end up in the hands of one of those nose picking, bratty kids over there! I'll have to commit suicide! And YOU'LL be all to blame!" he huffed as he stretched out farther up towards her, where he was now leaning over the edge of the cage as an indication he wanted out.

With a final huff in defeat Hermione lowered her hand to the snake as it slithered up the length of her arm, coiling itself around it, resting his head on her shoulder.

"If I must." She sighed as she headed over to Ms. Knaggs to purchase …..

"Hey what's your name, snake?"

"_Phobetor, msemaji my true name is Phobetor." _His voice dropped to small whisper in her ear as she stepped out into the street. He probably wasn't used to such cold temperatures for his species was usually found in Central Africa.

As she and Phobetor left the store she was left with one last itching question.

"What in the world does msemaji mean, Phobetor?" she asked quite puzzled. It must have been a word from the region in Africa he was from, maybe Swahili?

Phobetor slowly lifted his head to become eyes level with her. "It means speaker, witch. And you have proven yourself as such." nodding his head in approval. I've only heard of another one of you through passing with one of my kin, goes by the name of Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle." A Cheshire like grin soon appeared on the serpent's face as Hermione's face drained of any color as she stood dead center, frozen, on the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

**A/N: Hello all! Finally done with Diagon Alley! Yes! :3 Now you have meet a new character Phobetor! My sister said to name him Chronos but it's just appeared too much in the books I've read not even relating to mythology so it is too clique for me. I like Phobetor better so that what we got :D (Greek Mythology Names, look 'em up) anyways I quite like the idea of Hermione with a snake so I'm giving her a new companion and Parseltongue abilities, you'll find out why she had them later on.**

**Anyways here's the overall description of our dear new friend, Phobetor! **

**Atheris Squamigera is her snake! Picture in on my page!  
><strong>

**Description: Gold but shaded with battleship gray or davys gray**

**Eyes: ****Cal Poly Pomona green with speckles of jade in them.**

**Names: Phobetor :"Foe-be-eh-toe"**** : **

_HINTS: I was also in love with Phobetor father's name in the mythology Erebus: "Eh-Lay-Bus" So expect to see Erebus within the next 10 chapters. Oh did I tell you? I have a check list going so this story can be organized, 39 checkmarks in total and we still have 31 to go. ;D And that's the rough draft there's bound to be "Muse" moments were I have tons of ideas and that get incorporated into the story too ^^ that will at least get us too… 25 -30 more chapters. And Chapter 6 is half way done :O I'm sooo happy :')_

**SHOW THAT REVIEW BUTTON SOME LOVE  
><strong>

**- And I Was Like OMG  
><strong>


End file.
